


tongued

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima receives some long awaited pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongued

_“My roommate’s out,”_ Tsukishima’s had said when he called Kageyama earlier, the setter dropping the volleyball he toyed with when he was bored alone in his dorm. 

“Okay,” Kageyama found himself saying easily and hanging up the phone, the unspoken I’ll be there soon passing between them.

It was only a short walk from Kageyama’s dorm building to Tsukishima, and then for him to navigate the halls and stairs until he found the other’s room. Not five minutes after the call, Kageyama was knocking on Tsukishima’s door, which was swung open immediately.

Tsukishima stood in the door frame, a look of slight displeasure on his face as he stared down the other. Kageyama was unaffected, used to Tsukishima feigning ignorance of his arrivals by now. He instead stepped forward, invading Tsukishima’s space until he backed away.

Kageyama made his way into Tsukishima’s dorm, offering a small greeting as he squeezed into the space. Tsukishima huffed and backed up from the door, giving the setter a bit more space. 

Now in the other’s dorm, Kageyama stood still, unsure what to do while nervous energy pooled into him. Due to classes and exams, it had been a few weeks the two of them had gotten to spend any real time together, and Kageyama would be lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to this.

“How’s your classes going?” Kageyama asked, trying to ignore his growing feelings, and causing Tsukishima to roll his eyes, pulling the other closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other. 

“Can you try not with awkward small talk? I deal with that enough on our dates,” he said and leaned down, pressing a heated kiss against Kageyama’s lips.

Immediately, Kageyama relaxed into Tsukishima’s kiss, his head tilting to the side and letting his mouth fall open, allowing Tsukishima’s tongue to slip in.

Tsukishima’s hands slid onto Kageyama’s hips, tugging him close and grinding up into him.

Kageyama pulled away to gasp as their hips made contact and Tsukishima seized the opportunity to attack the other’s neck. Tsukishima peppered the expanses of Kageyama’s skin with kisses before he bit into the other, causing Kageyama to squawk in surprise and a bit of pain. Soon though, Kageyama was groaning as Tsukishima sucked lightly, pleasure radiating from the spot he worked on as their hips continued to roll together. 

It took no time for the two of them in their eagerness to end up on Tsukishima’s bed, Kageyama tugging down Tsukishima’s pants and underwear and exposing his sex to the cool air. Tsukishima took a shuddering breath before turning away in embarrassment. 

Kageyama leaned over him, pressing a comforting kiss to Tsukishima’s neck, a look of tenderness as he pulled away from the other. Hands reached up to run down Tsukishima’s sides, Kageyama applying teasing touches here and there until Tsukishima was squirming beneath him.

Kageyama’s hands strayed downwards, brushing over Tsukishima’s clothed stomach until he shifted back, Kageyama leaning down between the other’s legs. He moved his right hand and ran his thumb over Tsukishima’s clit, who let out a shuddering gasp in response.

Kageyama smirked to himself, always pleased when he can pull a reaction out of the other. He ran a finger over Tsukishima’s cunt, teasing the already slick entrance. He stopped however, when he felt Tsukishima move his leg and place a foot onto his shoulder. 

“No,” Tsukishima said as his foot dug into Kageyama’s shoulder, pushing him away. Kageyama looked up, his face full of confusion as his head tilted to the side, waiting for Tsukishima’s command.

“You’re going to use your mouth,” Tsukishima said and Kageyama’s eyes widened before he felt himself grow red at the thought. It was something that the two of them had never brought up, and Kageyama had never entertained the idea. 

He made an awkward choking sound when he noticed Tsukishima staring him down, ducking his head to the side. 

“I dunno,” Kageyama mumbled against his shoulder. He started a bit when he felt Tsukishima shift, expecting the other to get up. Instead, he felt the brush of his fingertips again.

“Kageyama,” Tsukishima said softly, causing the other to snap his head up. Tsukishima stared at him, golden eyes burning into him and Kageyama felt a curl of heat in the pit of his stomach. Tsukishima leaned up a bit, his hand reaching down further to cover Kageyama’s.

“Listen to me, and you’ll do fine,”

Kageyama gasp, his body growing even hotter before giving a small nod. He swallowed a bit before leaning down, placing his face before Tsukishima’s sex. He looked up at the other, waiting to be told what to do.

“Lick my clit,” Tsukishima said with ease, causing Kageyama to grow flustered, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Like this?” Kageyama asked before dipping his heads downward, giving the bundle of nerves a few quick swipes with the tip of his tongue. Tsukishima leaned his head back and groaned, a vocalization more of frustration than of pleasure.

“No,” Tsukishima said as he craned his head back up, “Flatten your tongue, use broader strokes.”

Kageyama stilled before slipping his tongue out again. He pressed lightly against Tsukishima’s clit before flattening long, luxurious strokes against it. Immediately, a pleased moaned passed through Tsukishima’s lips, his head rolling back as Kageyama worked against the bundle of nerves.

Feeling more confident in himself, Kageyama moved downward, offering a few tentative licks of the labia. He was met with a curse from Tsukishima and then a buck from his partner, recoiling as Tsukishima grinded against his face.

“Shit,” Tsukishima breathed out, an apology on the tip of his tongue before catching it. Kageyama shot him a glare, but decided to use a physical retort.

He gripped Tsukishima by the hips, keeping them still as he licked at the labia, earning needy sounds from the other. He trailed lower, flicking at Tsukishima’s entrance with his tongue. Tsukishima pressed downward, trying to seek pressure and friction, but was stopped as Kageyama’s grip tightened. He continued press licks around Tsukishima’s entrance, as well as taking time to give attention to his sensitive clit.

“Stop teasing, you asshole,” Tsukishima groaned, and Kageyama obliged.

He rolled his tongue firmly against Tsukishima before allowing his tongue to slip in, Tsukishima moaning at the sensation. The boy strained restlessly against Kageyama’s hold, trying to keep his hips from bucking.

“Use your fingers,” Tsukishima wheezed. Kageyama pulled away, stopping at Tsukishima’s words.

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to?” Kageyama asked sincerely, propping himself up to give the other a confused look.

“Tobio. Fingers. _**Now,**_ ” Tsukishima said, his voice growing hard. Kageyama decided not to let him wait any longer. 

He moved one of his hands from Tsukishima’s hips, extending his index finger and running it against Tsukishima’s sex before allowing it to slide in. Tsukishima sighed in relief, which turned into a groan as Kageyama pumped in and out, crooking his digit ever slightly for the sake of that sweet spot.

“More,” he gasped and Kageyama slipped in a second finger. He curled them as he pumped in, earning tiny gasps and moans from Tsukishima. He picked up the pace, pushing harder into the other and relishing in the response he got.

Tsukishima raised his head, his gaze heated as he looked at Kageyama. Slowly he moved his hand and lightly tapped his clit, making sure he had the other’s attention. “Suck,” he commanded and Kageyama stuttered a beat in his ministrations before feeling himself flush and give a nod in response.

Kageyama continued to work his fingers in and out of Tsukishima as he dipped his head downwards, capturing the bundle of nerves in his mouth and giving a hard suck. Tsukishima cried out, his back arching slightly at the sensation.

Kageyama didn’t let up, increasing his the force behind his pumps as he continued to suck Tsukishima’s clit, giving it tentative licks as well and pulling moans from Tsukishima.

After a few more pumps of Kageyama’s fingers, Tsukishima hips began to buck and his back arched, a cry passing from his lips before he relaxed. A leg reached up and pushed Kageyama away, the other sitting back as Tsukishima caught his breath.

“My turn?” Kageyama asked once Tsukishima seemed to relax.

“What?” Tsukishima said back, craning his head to look at the other.

Kageyama frowned and gestured at his hard on, which was clearly straining against his pants. Tsukishima made an unimpressed noise and laid his head back down.

"I’m tired now, go jerk it in the bathroom or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow! this is nasty!  
> I hope this is okay I don't write porn a lot so  
> feel free to point out any flaws!  
> shout out to kis for editing this im fucking dead


End file.
